


The Werewolf and the Catwoman

by CoolCarnage



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolCarnage/pseuds/CoolCarnage
Summary: A story exploring the relationship and romance between the Werewolf and Catwoman of the Darkstalkers.
Relationships: Felicia/Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Werewolf and the Catwoman

Jon was leaning against the wall of the Orphanage, as he watched Felicia playing with the kids.

The way both she and the kids were smiling and laughing, as they ran around, while the Nuns were standing by with fond smiles on their faces...

It was so unlike what Jon himself was used to. As a werewolf, he had gotten used to a life that mostly consisted of staying on the run, and avoiding humans as much as possible.

And yet, here he was watching another Darkstalker playing with humans, children even, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He ran a hand through his long mane of grey hair, and let out a sigh.

"Bet she is not gonna let me forget this anytime soon", he mumbled to himself. Still, he couldn't help the smile that was starting to spread across his usually frowning expression, as he watched the peppy Catwoman smiling so happily down at the kids surrounding her.

At that moment, Felicia looked up, spotting him standing there, looking at her with a fond smile. Her green eyes widened in suprise, before she sent him a smile that caused a the englishman to feel a warmth flow through his entire body.

He looked away quickly, trying desperately to will away the flush that was now covering his face.

"Come on, don't just stand there!" Felicia yelled as she waved at him. "I need some back-up in this game of tag, you know! I know the kids would love it if you would play with them as well, Jon-Jon!"

Jon felt himself chuckle at the silly nickname that she insisted on using, before his eyes widened as he heard the kids also start to yell:

"Yeah! Please come and play with us too! Please Mr. Talbain! It would be so cool to play with a Werewolf! It will be fun, come on!"

Looking at the kids who were smiling and looking at him with eager eyes, and then the Nuns who gave him encouraging nods, he finally stopped leaning against the wall, and walked over to where Felicia was standing.

As the kids cheered and started tugging at his pants, begging him to play with them first, he looked over at Felicia.

She was smiling at him, her long flowing blue hair shining softly in the light of the sun.

Her green eyes were filled with warmth as they meet his grey.

"Thank you, Jon" she said with a fond smile. Jon gave her a small grin, though his eyes were filled with gratitude towards the truly kind woman in front of him.

"Thank you, Felicia...for letting me be a part of this..."


End file.
